Of Leaf and Sand snippets
by sholmesley
Summary: based off my weird little AU world- pieces will be random, sometimes funny, sometimes not.
1. Nightmares Gaara and Sand sibs

1

Sometimes it was the sound of dripping blood that woke him. Other nights it was the screams that echoed forever. But for the most part, when the nightmares woke him, it was to the sight of himself killing Temari and Kankuro that broke him out of the horror's thrall.

Those nights always prompted him to seek the two of them out, wake them from their slumber and drag one or the other to the same bed and just- hold on. Sometimes tight enough to bruise.

They never complained or asked why, for which Gaara was thankful. He didn't think he could stand describing the horrors he saw aloud. He always feared that if he spoke of them- they would become true. He knew in his head that wasn't possible, but he still feared it.

He didn't want to lose them- he _couldn't _lose them, they were all he had. There was no one else, and he was fairly certain there would be no one else. At least, not for him. Kankuro would eventually find some girl and Temari would find some guy and they would have weddings and children and lives outside of him- and that was all right.

Most of the time.

But sometimes, the thought of losing them to others would take over his mind, and he would howl and shiver from cold that had nothing to do with the temperature. At those times it _hurt_ and he couldn't do anything about it.

They never asked why he clawed himself to ribbons or why his voice would be so hoarse or why for days afterwards he wouldn't let them out of his sight.

Not once, but Gaara knew it wasn't because they didn't care.

He knew they cared because all they ever said were comforting words, gave him gentle touches, cleaned and bandaged his self-made wounds, willingly stayed within his periphery vision at all times and never- not _once_ did they ever reprimand him.

Gaara wondered if that was what love was.


	2. National Hugging Day! Naruto and Sasuke

Standing on the roof of Tsunade's bar, Sasuke stared in shock at the (obviously) crazy blonde before him.

Naruto, for his part, just grinned back.

"National… Hugging Day." Sasuke's voice was a tad confused.

Naruto grinned even larger, showing off his abnormally sharp canines. "That's right bastard! Now c'mere!" He took a few steps forward, rudely barging his way into Sasuke's bubble.

Sasuke twitched, and took an uncertain step back, warily assessing the crazed look in Naruto's eyes. Yes, it did indeed look like Naruto was going to hug him. Try, at any rate.

Like hell he was going to just stand there! Keeping a cool look on his face he assessed the situation and his enviornment. Dark eyes darted left and right, plotting an escape route as he slowly inched backwards. _Stairwell to my back, 12-story drop in front of me, not to mention the crazy person... Best route seems to be back downstairs where hopefully I can lose him in the crowd._

Naruto grinned wider and stretched out muscular arms clothed in that utterly _hideous_ orange monstrosity he called a sweatshirt. "Aww, come on Sasuke! Just one- won't hurt I promise!"

Sasuke felt his eye twitch as glared at him, disbelief written plainly on his features. "No."

The person he once called friend pouted, and turned on the puppy eyes. Sasuke felt the panic start to set in. He _hated_ puppy eyes! It was cheating dammit!

"I said no. I don't want a hug." His voice rose in pitch and volume the closer Naruto got. "You'll do something… weird! I just know it!" Panicking he finally turned around and bolted down the stairs from the roof they were currently on.

"_SAAAAUSKEEE!_ You can run but you can't hide! I'll find you and you're gonna get a freakin hug whether you like it or not!"

Unsurprisingly, the members of Tsunade's bar were a bit confused when two blurs barged their way across the floor. Kakashi, who was minding the bar, grinned and snickered to himself, hiding his reactions behind his ever-present book.

_ThumpbangCRASH._ Hmm, sounded like the orange blur had tackled the blue blur in the vicinity of the kitchen.

"HA! GOT YOU!"

"_AHhhAAAAA! I said NO, DAMMIT! __**QUIT FREAKING HUGGING ME!**_ "

Kakashi loved National Hugging Day. Even if it was nowhere near January.


End file.
